Saltando
by Megumiai
Summary: Ella queria conocer mas sobre sus padres, queria encontrar la pieza que faltaba en su relacion, queria entender muchas cosas y las unicas armas que tenia era el viejo diario de su madre
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de **Craig Bartlett**. Me pertenecen solo los creados para esta historia.

Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que escribio Helga en su diario.

* * *

! No quiero esto!

Si alguien me hubiera puesto a elegir si quería una vida así, rotundamente diría que no, no quiero ver a mis padres pelearse por cosas tan absurdas como, por que me visto de tal manera, por que me permite salir o por que no soy la clase de chica que ella quiere que sea.

No la comprendo, si ella iba a ese mismo lugar cuando tenía mi edad, y ahora va y me saca de ahí, diciendo que lo que hago es una tontería ,que si acaso me estoy exhibiendo. ¡Maldición no soy un objeto!

Si tan solo ella pudiera entender que esto me gusta más que a nada en el mundo. Es una forma de expresarme con la gente, además ella decidió irse a Inglaterra y dejarme aquí con mi padre con tan solo 11 años, por que ahora quiere manejar mi vida. Si ella no estuvo cuando la necesite para darme consejos para decirme: Mel eso no se hace o buena chica.

Ella no sabe cuanto la extrañe cuanto me hizo falta ella no sabe nada de mi. No quiero una vida así, quiero salir con ellos como una familia siempre quise una familia desde que tengo cinco años y ahora a mis 17 la sigo queriendo de igual manera. Una familia con ellos dos, sin discusiones, sin gritos, sin problemas.

Abrece fuertemente el cuaderno azul que tenia en mis manos, ese cuaderno era antes de mi madre en ella describía todo lo que pasaba en su ultimo año de preparatoria y un poco de su universidad. Pero había cosas que no entendía que fueron arrancadas o simplemente borradas.

Donde estaba el amor que mi madre le profesaba a mi padre desde kínder, donde quedo esa llama si antes era tan grande y ahora en un suspiro se había acabado sin decir mas, No comprendía por que ellos no estaban juntos cuando yo era una niña, donde estaba mi padre en ese momento, quería saberlo todo, todo sobre ellos, todo sobre su gran amor. Quería tener un amor de esa manera así, tan grande que puede enfrentarlo todo sin importar que.

Pero parece que hubo algo que ese amor no pudo superar, algo tan grande que separo a mis padres, algo mas importante que yo … su hija.

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis mejillas, mientras el celular sonaba como por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos, conocía ese tono era mi padre.

Tal vez, me estaría buscando para hablar conmigo para explicarme las cosas, pero yo no quería que nadie me las explicara, que podría explicar si lo que escuche fue tan doloroso, ya lo sabia yo lo sabia era un calor del momento, una mala jugada del destino, algo que no debió ser.

Eso lo sabia, había bromeado con eso muchas veces pero escuchar que tus propios padres lo digan no es bueno, es como si ellos estuvieran negando tu existencia, si tan solo yo no hubiera nacido, ella estaría feliz a su lado, tendría lo que siempre quiso una familia con una persona que la quisiera o con Richard.

Richard es mi padrastro, mi madre se caso con el cuando yo tenia 3 años, lo quería como no tenían una idea, el me había enseñado todo lo que yo se. Todo lo que amaba era por culpa de Richard, el me había mostrado un camino nuevo. Algo que es mío y que nadie me puede quitar la música.

El celular sonó de nuevo ahora era mi madre, la persona con la que menos quería hablar era con ella, ella era todo lo que yo detestaba en este momento. Me parecía mucho a ella, sus gestos, su actitud. Todo era de ella y la odiaba, odiaba a mi madre más que nada en el mundo.

Apague el celular para ponerme a leer, tal vez si leía su ultimo año de preparatoria podía encontrar respuestas, respuestas que había buscado una y otra vez, pero faltaba algo dos últimos meses que no estaban ahí, las hojas habían sido arrancadas de tal manera que casi despastaban el libro o con tal coraje para que nadie pudiera leerlas.

Así que me saltaría hasta mi nacimiento una mañana fría de un mes x, de un día x.

_"Es pronto para comprender...  
que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez  
que escuches hoy mi voz,  
que tanto te cantó  
los meses que tu fuiste yo._

Es pronto para comprender...  
la vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver  
si lloras cantaré  
si sufres te hablaré  
si mueres moriré también.

Si te cuentan que lloré...  
cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener  
porque te quiero tanto. 

_Hoy nació una flor, mi bella hija Melissa, es tan pequeña tan frágil, como pude existir tanta ternura en este mundo, sus manos son tan pequeñas, si pudieras verla, te sorprendería lo pequeña que es, se parece tanto a Arnold, si el tan solo la conociera. _

_Pero el no quiso saber de ella, no quiso saber de que existiera, para el solo fue un error, un error que el negó que fuera suyo y el ahora esta en otra universidad en otro estado, con otra gente, cuanto falta me haces. _

Mi madre siempre escribía como contándoselo a otra persona, pero no supe que persona era por que ella no me lo dijo y tampoco me atreví a preguntar, por que ella no sabe que tengo este cuaderno en mis manos.

Siempre que le preguntaba como era ella de grande, me decía que era una persona aburrida, sin muchos amigos. Pero que yo seria diferente, yo ayudaría a la gente con sus problemas. Y ahora no era nada de lo que ella esperaba, no era. Siempre me ocultaba en mi misma si no era algo relacionado con la música no tenia importancia.

_Mel, ya cumplió un año!, ya sabe caminar y valerse por si misma pero siempre estoy ahí con ella para apoyarla, Stella viene a verla y de ves en cuando se la lleva para que Gertie juegue con ella. Gertie le dice peach, y mel muy feliz por que le gusta jugar con su bisabuela. Stella me dice que se parece mucho a Arnold, a lo cual solo sonrió, si me afecta su comportamiento pero no quiero que Mel lo note. Cada vez que me ve triste va y me lleva su oso preferido y me lo regala para no que no este triste. _

Stella es una de mis mejores amigas junto con papa, fue la que me ayudo con todos estos problemas de mujeres, por que mi padre no quería saber nada al respecto siempre le daba pena cuando hablaba con el de ese tema. Así que cada vez que llegaba ese mes tenía que hablar con Stella para que me diera consejos.

_Recibí una oferta en Inglaterra para irme a trabajar por tres años, ellos quieren publicar mis libros y eso me agrada pero no quiero separar a Mel de sus abuelos, ellos la quieren mucho, pero dentro de dos meses Arnold viene de vacaciones y no quiero verlo, no quiero que Mel lo vea, que tal si elige llevarse a Mel de mi lado. Tal vez el no lo haga, pero no tiene derecho si nunca se hizo responsable. Me llevare a Mel lejos de el, si el quiere buscarla tendrá que ir a Inglaterra por ella. _

Pienso que mi madre fue injusta en ese sentido, tenia todo el derecho de conocer a mi padre, que el supiera como era en ese entonces y que ellos cuidaran de mi, pero que fue lo que mi padre le hizo para que ella decidiera apartarme de su lado. 

* * *

__y aqui otra historia loca, bueno ni tanto, es el universo alterno de donde proviene Mel, asi que la mayoria de la historia estara contada por ella, de las cosas que siente o como las ve.


	2. Lo siento

La cancion aqui utlizada se llama lo siento de laura pausini

lo que esta en cursivas es la cancion

* * *

Cap. 2: Lo siento

Helga Pdv:

Donde se había metido, no contestaba el celular y ninguna de sus amigas sabia donde estaba. Tal vez el único lugar donde se encontraba era el caleza, no quería ir ahí me traía recuerdos desagradables. Que ironía de la vida, antes era mi lugar de refugio y después se convirtió en un tormento.

Era el lugar donde se concentraban todos mis temores, mis dudas. Tal parecía que el destino estaba jugando conmigo al hacer que mi hija cantase en ese lugar.

Los había encerrado ahí, en el momento que me fui de Hilwood. Con todos los buenos recuerdos que algún día esta ciudad me puedo entregar. Me fui para empezar de nuevo, para entregarle a mi hija una vida llena de felicidad y no de recuerdos tristes.

¿Pero por que tuve que regresar aquí?, por que tuve que encontrarme con Arnold de nuevo. No sabia que el dicho de que la sangre llamaba ala sangre era cierto, pero lo comprobé al momento de que los ojos de Mel y los de Arnold se cruzaron, al momento en donde ella lo llamo padre. Aun cuando había llamado a Richard así un millón veces.

Mi cuerpo tembló al escucharla pronunciar esa palabra, si hubiera sabido que ese era el comienzo de muchas peleas, jamás hubiera regresa, jamás hubiera pisado Hilwood de esta manera.

Subí a su habitación, quería sentir que todo estaba bien, que ella se encontraba a salvo en donde quiera que estuviese, que nada malo le pasaría – suspire- .

Mel era mi orgullo, somos tan parecidas que de ves en cuando chocamos, pero se parece tanto a Arnold en la forma en que habla, en la forma en que piensa y como se comunica con las personas y eso me hace recordarlo a cada momento. Aun que ahora estoy feliz a lado de Richard, no hay duda de que sigo amando a Arnold con la misma intensidad. Pero ahora lo nuestro no puede ser, por todo lo que llevamos arrastrando detrás.

Prendí la luz de su habitación, todo estaba igual a como lo había visto en la mañana cuando llegue y empecé a pelear con ella, por que se había pintado el cabello de negro, era como si negara que era rubia, como si negara a sus padres. Quiso tratar de que la comprendiera pero no le hice caso. Estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Bob había echo conmigo. No tratar de explicar lo que en realidad quería explicar.

Odiaba esa parte de mi, me había convertido en lo que siempre había odiado, no era que le prestase atención Mel tenia toda mi atención siempre y cuando no mencionara el caleza y todo lo que este relacionaba, por que si fuera así siempre terminaríamos discutiendo.

Un disco en su escritorio había llamado mi atención, decía lo siento, fui hasta el para agarrarlo era como si este me llamara, lo agarre y lo puse en el DVD que Mel tenia en su habitación, pague la luz y me senté, quería saber de quien se estaba disculpando o si alguien le había mando ese disco para disculparse, quería saber quien era esa persona que le había echo algo a mi hija, no se salvaría se las vería con la gran Helga G Pataki, sonreí por un momento hace tiempo que no me llamaba a mi misma de esa manera.

El video empezó con una dedicatoria:

_Para mi madre Helga G Pataki. _

Este video era para mi, mi hija lo había echo especialmente para mi y por que le había puesto _lo siento _de que se estaba disculpando si ella no había echo nada malo.

Y entonces empezó la canción, era una tonada triste que me hacia querer llorar.

_Mamá he soñado que llamabas a mi puerta  
un poco tensa y con las gafas empañadas  
querías verme bien y fue la vez primera  
sentía que sabias como hoy te añoraba  
y me abrazaste mientras te maravillabas  
de que aguantara triste y casi sin aliento  
hace ya tanto que no estamos abrazadas  
y en el silencio me dijiste lo siento _

El video solo constaba de palabras que iban con la canción sin imágenes solo un fondo negro con letras blancas y la voz de mi hija.

La primera estrofa me dejo sin palabras y sin mas las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, hace tiempo que no la abrazaba, hace tiempo que no le decía que la extrañaba. Pero hace cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la abrace, ¿un año, dos? A ciencia cierta no lo sabía.

_Pero a bastado un ruido para despertarme  
para llorar y para hacer que regresara  
aquellos días que de niña me cuidabas  
donde en verano cielo y playa se juntaban  
mientras con mi muñeca vieja te escuchaba  
los cuentos que tu cada noche me contabas  
y cuando mas pequeña tu me acurrucabas  
y adormecida en tu regazo yo soñaba_

Después de escuchar eso, las imágenes de una Mel pequeña e indefensa cruzaron por mi mente, cuando jugaba en el patio de la casa y yo persiguiéndola detrás para alcanzarla y cargarla y decirle que era mi mayor tesoro.

_Pero a los dieciséis sentí como cambiaba  
y como soy realmente ahora me vería  
y me sentí tan sola y tan desesperada  
porque yo no era ya la hija que querías  
y fue el final así de nuestra confianza  
de las pequeñas charlas que ayudaban tanto  
yo me escondí tras un ajero de en impaciencia  
y tu deseaste el hijo que se te ha negado_

¿Cuando fue que ella empezó a cambiar?, fue cuando se mudo con Arnold, por que quería conocerlo mas y eso fue hace dos años. Y así comenzaron nuestras peleas por que ella estaba creciendo y ya no era la misma niña que creció conmigo, si no una joven que se alejaba cada vez mas de mi y que estaba mas cerca de Arnold eso me molesto de sobre manera y sin querer le hice sentir que ella no era lo que yo esperaba.

_Y me pasaba el día sin volver a casa  
no soportaba tus sermones para nada  
y comencé a volverme yo también celosa  
porque eras casi inalcanzable tan hermosa  
y abandone mi sueño a falta de equipaje  
mi corazón al mar tire en una vasija  
perdí hasta la memoria por falta de coraje  
porque me avergonzaba tanto ser tu hija _

Cada vez que yo venia a verla, ella no llegaba a casa por que se la pasaba cantando o por que no quería verme y si lo hacia peleábamos cada vez. No sabia como contener mis lágrimas quería encontrarla en este momento para abrazarla y decirle que lo sentía mucho por no saber apreciar sus sueños, por si algún día la lastime, por si algún día la hice sentirse sola.

_Mas no llamaste tu a mi puerta  
inútilmente tuve un sueño que no puede realizarse  
mi pensamiento esta tan lleno del presente  
que mi orgullo no me deja perdonarme  
mas si llamaste a mi puerta en otro sueño  
no lograría pronunciar una palabra  
me mirarías con tu gesto tan severo  
y yo me sentiría cada vez mas sola _

Sentí como si su voz estuviera apunto de quebrarse, como si ella tampoco encontrara las palabras necesarias para poder comunicarse conmigo, por un momento pensé que ella me odiaba por no ser la madre que ella espero, pero con esta canción sabia que no era así.

_Por eso estoy en esta carta tan confusa  
para encontrar algo de paz en lo que pienso  
no para reclamarte ni pedirte excusas  
es solo para decirte mama lo siento  
y no es verdad que yo me sienta avergonzada  
son nuestras almas tan igual tan perecidas  
esperare pacientemente aquí sentada  
te quiero tanto mama escríbeme...  
...tu hija _

Y fue así como el video se termino, con un simple escribe, me levante automáticamente para saber donde estaba, quería correr hacia algún lugar y decirle que lo sentía que ella era lo mas hermoso que tenia en mi vida y que a partir de ahora seria una mejor madre.

- Mel también lloro al momento de terminar la canción

Voltee hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Arnold viéndome con una sonrisa llena de melancolía, desde cuando estaba ahí viéndome. Lo abrase como si no hubiera un mañana mientras me soltaba llorando como una niña pequeña.

- Mel, te quiere pero no sabe como expresarlo así que canto esta canción para dártela cuando te fueras de aquí, ya que no soportaría verte escuchándola y no saber que decir. Ella se parece tanto a ti en ese aspecto se siente frágil cuando la dejan desprotegida.

Me sepárese de el y limpie mis lagrimas saldría a buscar a mi hija y empezar de nuevo nuestra relación fragmentada y ahora la escucharía mas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que era Richard así que conteste

- La eh encontrado ...

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que saliera corriendo, tenia que verla en este mismo instante ya después me explicaría en el camino donde se encontraba.

* * *

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y perdon por la demora

Namida Koe, si aqui se explica por que Mel decidio viajar al pasado y su relacion con Helga y Arnold

Gracias a las personas que comentaron y a las que me siguen se los gradesco mucho


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone like you**

Arnold Pdv.

La noche era fría estaba a apunto de comenzar el Invierno y el aire congelaba hasta el mas indefenso Corazón.

Prendí el estéreo mientras veía pasar las horas, que parecían eternas, desde que Mel se había ido y todo por que pronuncie esa estúpida palabra.

Eso solo fue un calor del momento Helga

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ella estaba ahí parada escuchándome no hubiera dicho jamás tal palabra, ni por error, ni si quiera lo hubiera pensando.

Mel era el fruto del amor que yo le tenia a Helga un amor que hasta este momento era tan intenso como el fuego mismo, por lo menos por mi parte así lo era.

Pero se perdió solo por escuchar las palabras de la de más gente y no la de mis amigos y de mi madre y eso que amaba a Helga más que a nada en el mundo. Pero en ese momento se esfumo como la espuma del mar.

La melodía del radio empezó a sonar tranquila y melancólica.

_Escuché ~que te~ casarás  
Y que~ no eres ya  
el mismo~ que llegué a amar  
Escuché~ que te va muy bien  
y supongo que es~ gracias a ella  
Por favor~ no te sientas mal  
No lo tienes que ocultar  
para no ~lastimarme_

Esa canción Mel la estaba ensayando hace algunos días y cada vez que la oíamos me parecía tan triste por que recordaba las cosas que había vivido con Helga.

Me habían contado que se iba a casar y que era feliz y que sus libros se vendían muy bien y supongo que era por Richard, el era todo lo que yo quería ser a su lado. Algunas veces le tenía coraje por que sentía que estaba ocupando mi lugar y era mucho mejor que yo en muchos aspectos.

_Detesto aparecer sin haber sido invitada  
pero...ya no pude más, ~tenía que verte  
Pensé que así tal vez  
podrías darte cuenta que por ti~ aún siento cosas._

La primera vez que la vi después de cinco largos años estaba con Mel, cuando esta me llamo Papa, sentí una calidez que no puedo explicar en este momento, era la primera vez que la veía con su rostro sorprendió intentado disimular que se encontraba realmente nerviosa.

Cuando me acerque para saludar Mel se escondió de tras de Helga temerosa yo solo quería cargar a esa niña de bellos ojos azules como los de su madre pero esta huía de mi.

Helga solo respondió con un "Le dan miedo los zopencos" lo que hizo sonreír a Mel, me di cuenta de que la amaba como el primer día y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para poder recuperar a mi familia.

_Pero sé que ya~ es muy tarde  
sólo me queda desearte~ mucha suer-te  
No me olvides, por favor  
Yo tampoco lo haré  
A veces el ~amor  
puede llegar ~a doler  
Se que es difí-cil que  
encuentre a alguien ~como tú, yeah._

Pero no fue así, cuando conocí a Richard me di cuenta de que el tenia todo lo que me pertenecía, el calor de mi hija y tu amor.

Sabes Geraldine amar es difícil y mas cuando empieza a doler, todo este tiempo he quería encontrar a alguien como tu pero se que será difícil.

Así que mi único consuelo será criar a nuestra hija de la mejor manera. Pero cuando todo se salió de control, cuando ella se puso de mi lado y se refugio en mi.

Sera, ¿por que se dio cuenta de que me amas todavía?

No lo se Geraldine no lo se, ella se parece tanto a ti, tiene tus ojos y tu sonrisa y esa forma de transformase en otra persona cuando canta. Amo a nuestra hija de la misma manera en que tú lo haces, que ni el mismo Richard lograra amarla.

Me duele cuando ella lo llama Padre cuando estoy enfrente y luego se disculpa conmigo, pero yo se que el le dio algo en lo que ella puede ser ella misma, como tu con las letras.

Pero me duele mas que por mi culpa ella no te quiera de la misma manera que a mi me quiere, se que no fue mi intención ni mucho menos solo quería que conociera el por que no tiene a su padre a un lado.

Cuantas veces no fue echa a un lado por no tener a sus dos padres, no quería que la llamaran Huérfana como a mi, se como se siente eso y no es lindo.

Espero que Mel este bien en alguna parte se que tendrá frio y se estará preguntando por que la lastime de tal manera.

Tome mi teléfono para marcarle y decir que venga a casa para hablar correctamente y disculparme por no haber sido un buen padre.

El timbre sonó un par de veces hasta que contesto.

Su respiración era entre cortada y se escuchaba el ruido de carros que pasaban una y otra vez.

Mel ¿donde estas?, ¿Estas bien?

Pregunte mientras escuchaba como empezaba a sollozar.

Lo… Lo siento… No fue… mi intención… Decirle esas cosas.

Contesto entre pausas, pero sin dejar un momento de llorar.

- En donde estas, iré por ti en este momento

Agarre mis llaves mientras iba rumbo al carro para ir con ella en ese momento.

- No vengas!, no quiero verte Arnold

Contesto tajante pero con miedo, tal parecía que su carácter había salido a relucir y estaba molesta ya que solo me decía así cuando lo estaba.

- No quiero una vida así, quiero un papa y una mama que me quieran.

- No hagas nada estúpido Meli

Mi corazón se acelero, mientras que mi mente se llenaba de posibilidades y cada una de ellas era peor que la anterior.

- No lo are solo arreglare las cosas… hasta luego padre.

Escuche como el teléfono era depositado en el suelo y unas huellas alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar.

Me que estático por un momento con las llaves en la mano intentado organizar toda la información lo primero era hablar con Helga para ver que era lo que había pasado.

Le llame al celular pero no contesto así que opte por llamar a Richard de seguro el sabría que hacer.

- Bueno Richard, que paso entre Helga y Mel

Se quedo callado unos momentos mientras me contaba lo que había pasado, sabia que Mel no sentía eso por Helga si no lo que había escuchado la había dejado confundida y desorientada.

Salí de la casa solo había un lugar en donde podía estar, lo había descubierto el día en que Helga descubrió que Mel cantaba en el calesa.

* * *

Aqui otra capitulo de esta serie, desde el punto de vista de Arnold

que le abra dicho Mel a Helga?

todo esto y mas en el cap 4

Con el punto de vista de Richard *-*

La cancion utilizada en **Someone like you de Adele**

Gracias a las personas que me comentaron y a las que me siguen tambien se los agradesco muchisimos


End file.
